Snap! Spark! Love!
by antimoony
Summary: Roy Mustang is one of the oldest members in a famous Xingese Pop band. He is young, attractive and owns a deep, stunning voice. Any girl in Xing would love to be by his side, right? But Riza Hawkeye is not xingese. And she is not amused.


A/N: hello, guys! So, I'm really into K-pop and J-Pop these days, and this idea just came up. I've been reading a lot about Korean and Japanese music industry, and I wanted to talk about the good and the bad in it! Also, I'm talking about sasaeng fans (obsessive fan that stalks and do really uncomfortable things to their idols) and other stuff that may justify a higher rating for this.

Oh, English is not my mother language! You guys can feel free to correct me, so I can improve in the next chapters!

* * *

His routine has been the same for some years now. He would wake up, eat his breakfast, spend his day at the studio working with the other members and, if he was lucky enough, he would go home and sleep properly at the end of the day. At particular busy times of releases and new MVs, the go-home-and-sleep part was usually postponed to _when_ (not if) he was lucky enough.

It's not that he was complaining, really. For him, that was life, and he was perfectly used to it. It's not like he had anything better to do, anyway. Of course, when he was a simply student he used to love science, but science held no potential to put some food on his table and pay his bills, or at least not nowadays. He just wished he had lived at other times, when alchemy and alchaestry were widely appreciated and researched around the world. Apparently, his parents respected alchemy just like he does: they did name him after one of the most respectful alchemists of Amestris (and the youngest Fuhrer in Amestrian history), after all. But maybe his parents just thought that Roy was a nice name, since Mustang were already his surname. When he was younger, he flirted a lot with the idea of being related to the infamous Amestrian Fuhrer. Unfortunately, he would never know for sure, since his parents died when he was just a toddler. Luckily he lived a relatively normal life being raised by his aunt, until he was old enough to fend for himself.

As he grew up, Roy Mustang dropped his alchemy studies and his curiosity about Amestrian Roy Mustang, since it wouldn't matter. Being related to Roy Mustang wouldn't pay his bills either. And that's what brought him to where he was.

When he was an awkward teenager in his seventeen years, a guy named Hakuro approached him and claimed to be from the dream-selling xingese music industry. The guy, a mid-aged white-haired man, found him appealing and decided to call him for some tests… and he couldn't refuse to give it a try. He was about to finish high school, which meant he would do absolutely nothing after that. College was too far out of his league, since it was either too expensive or, in case of the best public ones, too far away from home at the wideness of Xing (so he would have to live alone, which was also out of his league for monetary reasons). In the end, with his already deep voice for a teen, he was soon allocated to a trainee group. After that, did not take long for him to debut in the oh-so-shiny "Snap! Spark! Fight!" group - also known as SSF.

And just like that, Roy Mustang was immersed in rap lines, stages and crazy girls screaming his name. The xingese music industry was not really fair, and he didn't make much money, but it was enough to help his aunt and adoptive sisters and live by himself. He knew that, someday, he would be kicked out of the glamorous life. He was not getting any younger, and had some plans in case this worst case scenario was to happen anytime soon. But, for now, he would just sing and dance, and sell his best image of a perfect boy in front of a camera. Acting was always easy for him. Even with the strictness of the industry – that didn't allow him to date any of those pretty girls that claimed their never-ending love for him so frequently, nor let him eat pizza without being scolded –he could just put up his charming persona on and crash everyone's heart. He could always pretend that everything was fine.

Hell, he pretends that everything is fine since… had he ever _didn't_ pretend? He couldn't remember anymore.

It's true, although, that not every day he had such lucky of just pretending that everything was alright and his life had no problems. For example, right now he was running down a street he didn't know, with his red scarf covering part of his face, trying to avoid some insane girls running after him. He really loved his girls (the Miniskirt Army) and they were like family to him. Their presence and support had helped him a lot over the years, and he appreciated their devotion – even if they, unfortunately, didn't know a lot about his true personality. Generally, his fandom was sweet and light hearted, and he loved to have them in his life. Hell, where would he be without them? But, sometimes, a few of them tended to get really violent or intrusive. One day, one of them succeeded in biting his cheek, and he had to deal with Hakuro's rage because of that: weeks' worth of makeup to cover the damage she did.

Running, he just noticed that at some point he lost Maes. He prayed God to protect him, but he couldn't turn back now. Also, he knew that the girls wouldn't do him much harm: if they killed Maes, who would they ship him with? Apparently, between SSF fanbase, RoyMaes were a thing. Anything for RoyMaes safety, right?

When he felt safe enough, Roy stopped running and started to walk towards his home. It had been a busy day and he just wanted to have some sleep. If he had to sing and dance his rap line one more time today, he would hang himself with the worst tie he could find in his wardrobe. Actually, if he closed his eyes, he could hear his fans singing the lyrics.

"Oh snap, snap! Spark, spark, it's time to light up the diggy-digg-"

Approaching his house, he realized that he was not imagining thins: in fact, in front of their apartment building, he saw around a dozen fans singing their latest hit.

How the fuck had their find where his home is?! He started muttering under his breath, thinking desperately in a solution. He couldn't just pass through them, it wouldn't do. He had to find somewhere safe to go, wait for them to leave, and maybe – if God existed and loved him as a son – they would think they got the information of where he lived wrong.

Covering more of his face with his red scarf, he turned around and entered the first alley he saw. Maybe he would be brutally murdered by a gigantic psychopath, but at least he wouldn't be bitten to his death – he expected so. He walked through the dirty alley until he found a 24h Coffee Shop. Well, it was a strange place to have a coffee shop, and he suspected that the place didn't receive lots of costumers, but entering it was better than to stay outside, alone and cold. So he entered with his eyes closed, wishing that whoever was inside wasn't crazy enough to harm him, muttering his prayers under his breath.

"Please, be a gentle old lady, please be a gentle old man, please don't be a murderer-"

"Good night, Mister. Can I help?"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a young woman, probably around his own age, cleaning a coffee machine. Her hair was golden and short –something you wouldn't see frequently in Xing, but he found it to be extremely charming – and her eyes were deep amber. A really beautiful amestrian girl, with a face too serious to her age. She seemed to be the type of girl you don't play around with.

He removed his scarf and looked at her expectantly. Had she recognized him? If she didn't, it was better this way, right?

"Uhm, hello. Hi. Do you have any coffee?"

Oh, great actor, Roy! So much for trying an undercover approach. He looked at her face expecting some sarcastic retort. Strangely, it was like he knew her already.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, but the coffee is over.", she said with a blank expression.

"… the coffee is over? In a coffee shop?"

"Well, sir, it's not like we can run out of fried chicken in a coffee shop."

He was sure he saw a quick smirk in her lips, but that was maybe his sleep deprivation acting on. So it was indeed a sarcastic retort, after all.

"In this case, could you bring me whatever you do have in this coffee shop, please?", he asked with a smirk in his own face.

"Yes, sir."

He wondered again if she knew who he was. His face was everywhere, from television to magazines, and his voice was being played to exhaustion in almost every radio station. Really, he could say that almost anyone who didn't recognize him were either not interested in nowadays music scenario at all, or simply lived in a bubble.

As she brought his coffee, he read her name in her name tag. Fate was messing around with him really badly today. But he had to ask her.

"So, Miss Hawkeye, do you happen to have any connection with Riza Hawkeye?"

She smiled.


End file.
